Down with the Sickness
by Beyond-The-Limit
Summary: After Murdoc finally gets bitten by a zombie, he spirals into insanity, bringing the rest of the band with him.
1. Getting Down with the Sickness

**I'm baaaack! With a vengeance. :D**

**Sorry if I've failed to mention, but I am a **_**huge**_** procrastinator. I've been caught up in Plastic Beach, and drawing fanart, and avoiding fanfiction at all costs. For that, I'm sorry. **

**But this is gonna be good.**

**So let's go ahead and get Down with the Sickness!**

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**----**

_"Get up, come on, get Down with the Sickness!_

_Get up, come on, get Down with the Sickness!_

_Get up, come on, get Down with the Sickness!_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!"_

Murdoc threw the singer into the wall, his greasy head bobbing to the song. 2D whimpered, his head lolling up to look at his abuser. The bassist strolled over, a grin on his face. He ran his calloused thumb over the singer's smooth lips, wiping the scarlet liquid off. He licked his thumb, causing 2D to shudder. "You're fuckin' sick." he muttered, coughing. Murdoc shrugged, still smiling. "Don't touch my records again. M'kay, poppet?" The music played on, and Murdoc swaggered away, leaving the singer to slip down the wall. He hopped inside his Winnebago, singing along in his crow-like voice.

2D sighed, wiping his bleeding lip. He could feel his cheek swelling up, and he knew he had a busted lip. "Brilliant..." Standing up shakily, the singer made his way across the carpark and back to his room, slamming the door like a moody teenager. High-stepping over the junk on his floor, he grabbed his painkillers, dry-swallowing two. The effects started almost immediatly. He checked his teeth for any that were loose or missing. Nothing serious. Removing his spit covered hand, he sighed, leaning back on his bed. "All I did was touch 'em..." he growled.

Murdoc lit a _Lucky Lung_, taking a long drag. The song advanced to just shouting nonsense about the guy's mum, making adreneline pump through his veins. Taking another drag, he checked the time. "7:00 pm." It wouldn't be dark for another hour or so. "Time for a stroll then, eh?" The bassist stomped his fag out, then jumped out of the mobile home, causing it to rock and Cortez to squawk.

&&&

Murdoc hummed the bass line to _Feel Good Inc_ as he walked down the hill. He stopped occasionally to throw rocks at birds, or read the name on a gravestone. The thought of having a weapon never even crossed his mind. Nor did he notice the sun slinking down behind Kong. It was only when the fog rolled in that he stopped stomping around. In Kong studios, fog meant zombies. And zombies meant death. And death meant _no more money._ Murdoc cringed, mentally slapping himself for not bringing anything but a packet of fags. A low moan behind him ripped him out of his thoughts. A bony hand shot out of the dirt, making the bassist jump. He supressed a girlish squeal when another followed. Skin peeled back, showing him rotting muscles, tendons, and worms.

"Shit." Murdoc growled, jumping back. A few more hands, then and elbow, and another, followed by shoulders, and a rotting head. It glared at him with white eyes. Sod fell off it, along with worms and flaking skin. It moaned, making the satanist gag. His mind was screaming, _RUN! Run, you stupid mofo! _but his body was screaming _HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! _The zombie staggered towards him, followed by a few more of its rotting buddies. Murdoc's eyes widened, and the fag he had been smoking dropped from his lip. As he turned to run, another bony hand popped up and grabbed his jeans. He fell. Hard. And he screamed. Like a little girl.

Kicking at the rotting appendage, the basist scrambled up, his eyes wild. Dirt and, err, _other things_ he didn't want to know about covered his hands and knees as he ran. More and more of the undead bastards followed him. "HELP! GET A GUN! THEY'RE POPPIN' UP LIKE DAISIES!" His voice, which was normally gravelly and hoarse, was even more so with the fear and adreneline pumping through him like a bullet train. He ran blindly through the fog, trying to get away from the creatures that craved his flesh. He cursed everything; himself, God, Satan, 2D, Russel, Noodle, that tree he just ran by, Jamie, Damon, Cass. The whole lot of them. Damn them a-- TWACK!

Murdoc cried out as he literally tripped head-over-heels on a half-crumbled gravestone. His head slammed into the trunk of a rotted tree. He saw a flash of white light, then darkness.

It was the moaning that brought him our of his stupor. They were closer. Too close. The bassist groaned, managing to peel himself off the dirt and look up in the eyes of the ugliest mother fucker he had ever seen. "GAAAGHHH!!!" he yelled, lashing out. It caught his hand in its rotting one, opening its ghastly mouth. Saliva dripped from it, dripping on to his arm. The thing's teeth were yellow, and its gums were green. In a movement that seemed to be too fast for this rotting bastard, it bit down on his hand.

Murdoc's eyes widened, and he yelled once again, kicking it in the gut. His Cuban heel sunk into its stomach with a squelching noise, but it knocked it off. He jumped up, cradling his bleeding hand, running up the hill, gasping like an asthmatic. "2D! RUSS! GUN! SCYTH! ANYTHING!" It's amazing how fast you can run when your life depends on it. When he finally made it into the carpark, the zombies followed not far behind. 2D looked around nervously from his door, his scyth clutched in his hand. When he saw the "friends" Murdoc brought back, he locked his jaw, narrowed his eyes, and swung, just as the bassist ducked into the Winnebago for his weapon.

They swiped, swung, and sliced expertly, the singer with more vigour than the worn-out satanist. After a while, all that remained were squirming, squelching blobs of rotted meat. Murdoc panted, leaning against the singer. 2D smiled lightly, wiping sweat off his brow. They sat on the floor of the carpark, leaning against the blood-splattered Winnebago. After the bassist caught his breath, he shakily stood up, kicking a wiggling arm away from him. He patted the singer's butt, making him blush. "Thanks. Now clean it up." And with that, Murdoc left the gobsmacked, blushing pretty-boy standing there as he headed to the toilets to check his wound.

&&&

"Shit..." His hand was bleeding steadily from the bite. As he stared at it, the reality suddenly crashed down on him. He was bit. He was infected. He was dying. Now, Murdoc Niccals almost always laughed in the face of danger, but faced with death, he was just any other man. Murdoc shook, his face paling. For a moment, he thought he was going to be sick.

_What now, Mudsie? You're infected. No more money, women, concerts, or that hot piece of blue-haired ass._

He shook, rubbing his face with his good hand. Using the gauze he snatched from Russel's first-aid kit, he wrapped up the bite. Staring at the blood stained fingers, he sighed. "Bummer..."

**A/N: Yes, this is a MurdocX2D, in case you couldn't guess. R&R please. :)**


	2. Chow Mein and Sweat

**Ok, I re-read my first chapter, and was like, "Motherfuckeraahdkksajfdgdfj!"**

**It's just like the story**_** Bite Me, Tasty. **_**-_-'' I had the idea of using the "23-hours-until-you-die-of-the-bite" thing for a story before I read that, but I'm not sure, now. Now I'm scared of getting accused of plagery or summink. **

**Well, shit. Anyway, here's the second chapter.**

**I don't own Gorillaz, blah blah blah.**

**---**

"Holy shit, man! What happened?" Russel squeezed his body out of the lift, his apron covered in flour and a wooden spoon in his hand. 2D glared at him, in mid-mop. Guts and gore were splattered all over his jeans and sneakers. Not to mention the mop and bucket he was lugging around. A little way aways, several trash bags leaked goo and blood, giving a great big hint as to what was inside it. "Murdoc went for a _little-_fuckin'-_walk_, and brought back these bastards. We killed 'em, but 'e told me to clean it up." Russel rubbed his bald head, then chuckled a bit. "Jackass. Need help?" The singer nodded, and they cleaned up the "trash", sticking in the rubbish bin, then rolling it down the hill to the landfill.

A little while later, Noodle came down. "Dinner is rea--Oh my!" 2D held up a bloody hand to stop her. "Murdoc." he confirmed. The guitarist nodded. "Dinner is ready. Er, get cleaned up first." The drummer smiled. "All right, girly. We'll be there in a few."

&&&

Murdoc sat in the third stall, his chin resting on his knees. He'd seen enough movies; he knew what was going to happen. He just didn't know if he should tell the others. It was selfish and evil to think that way, but that's the way he was most of the time. Sighing, the bassist stood up, leaving the bathroom. No, if he was gonna die, so would those ungrateful bastards. He could practically hear them plotting his down-fall.

Murdoc almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Russel's voice on the intercom. "Muds, dinner's ready, wherever the hell you are. Come get something, man." He pried himself off the wall, rubbing his side where the door knob hit him as he headed towards the kitchen. Why was it so hot? "Christ..." he grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it out and rubbing his brow. Once he finally made it to the kitchen, he practically collapsed into a chair.

2D stared at him from across the table, his fork mid-way to his mouth. His eyebrow was raised quizzically. "Muds...are you high?" The bassist lowered his eyes to his hands, which were twitching and tapping on the table. "What's it to ya?" Noodle placed a bowl of chow mein in front of him, making him jump. "O-ok, then." the singer muttered, chewing. Russel and Noodle talked while they ate, laughing occasionally. 2D didn't say much; he just ate and stared at the table, and Murdoc stared at him, occasionally taking a bite, not really noticing what he was eating.

After they finished their food and cleaned up, Murdoc still sat at the table, scratching at his hand and sweating. "Are ya all right, Muds?" he jumped, turning. 2D stood in the door-way, his right hand on the frame. The bassist shrugged, standing up. The chair shrieked, as if advising against his sudden idea. He made towards the singer, looking more than a little frightening. 2D flinched slightly, stepping back a little. "M-Muds?" Murdoc grinned wickedly. If he had limited time to live, he was getting _this_ done first.

He grabbed the singer's wrist, pulling him into a bruising kiss. He felt him gasp, tense up, then relax. _You Faggot,_ he thought, smiling into it. Going deeper into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around the singer's waist. 2D pulled away, whimpering like a scared child. "No? Too bad. Kekeke. . ." Murdoc's voice was rough with lust, and with one swift motion, he swept him up bridal-style, carrying him off to his room. By now, he didn't care if Noodle or Russel came along; he just wanted to fuck this little bastard before he became the King of the Underworld.

Marching down to the carpark with a squirming pussy in his arms was harder than he thought. "Shaddup!" he hissed. 2D went limp, looking anywhere but at the bassist. His face was bright red, making the satanist grin. They made it to the singer's room, and he kicked the door. It opened with a slam. "It wasn't locked!" he shouted. Murdoc shrugged, tossing him onto his bright-orange sheets. He plopped _oh so gracefully_, spread-eagle with a squeal. The bassist grinned, following him, and making the singer bounce twice.

2D scuttled backwards, falling on the floor with an "Aurgh!". Murdoc laughed, following him and crashing their lips together. He held the singer's arms down; this little bugger was going take it like a man. . .er, woman? Whatever. His hand found its way under his capris, making the younger man gasp. He rubbed at 2D's growing member, laughing into the kiss. Who needs the bed? He would ravish him. Right here, right now. He pulled away from the kiss, ripping the singer out of his pants all together. Instead of trying to run away, he just lay there in his boxers, whimpering; bits of the keyboard he'd fallen on were digging into his back, making tears spring into his eyes. The basist pulled him up, throwing him down on the bed again. Raising his hand, he shoved it to the singer's mouth. "Lick." he commaned. 2D did as he was told, sliding his tongue over the older man's fingers. Murdoc's hard on got, if possible, harder at the pitiful sight of the singer.

With finger's nicely slobbered on, he shoved one finger, two fingers, three fingers into the whimpering man. "Brace yourself." The bassist warned. 2D tightened, and Murdoc slid in. The singer gasped, then cried out as he thrust himself deeper. Grabbing a hold of the other man's member, he pumped and thrusted, making the younger man cry out and bite the orange sheets. After what seemed like an eternity, the came together. Murdoc groaned, sliding out of 2D. They lay there for a moment, gasping, until the singer lay his head on the bassist's sweaty chest. "What. The Fuck?" he asked, looking up into his mismatched eyes. "I'unno. Heat of the moment?"

"WHAT MOMENT?! We were eating!"

Murdoc shrugged. "I don't care." He stood up, zipping his pants and picking up the shirt he had discarded. Glancing at the bandage, he cursed. It was covered in dried blood. "What's that?" 2D asked quietly, still laying on the bed. "Nothing. Just shut up."

". . ."

"Don't look at me like that!"

The bassist slammed the door, making the singer jump and his lamp rattle. Stil staring at the door where Murdoc just stood, he shook his head. "What the fuck just happened?!"

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but it was my first lemon-y scene! I was blushing the whole time, cause I know FallOutBleach will read this.**

**Ya hear me, Hanna? Yeah, I see you. **


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Sorry for the delay; I'm a lazy-ass. XP**

**This is just a filler. I was sad when I wrote this; poor Muds! DX**

Everything was so blurry. Murdoc stumbled through the halls, somehow finding himself in front of Noodle's room. The little paper she taped smiled at him, showing a cute looking flower and sun, brightly proclaiming which Gorilla it belonged to.

The bassist heaved, but nothing came. His throat clenched and clenched, making his eyes water. WHY WAS IT SO FUCKING HOT? Murdoc panted, pulling his greasy fringe back, revealing his sweaty forehead, where his eyebrows were bunched together in pain and frustration. The door behind him opened up, making the satanist fall backwards into the arms of the young guitarist.

"Murdoc-san! What has happened to you! You look as if many demons have dragged you through the landfill!"

Murdoc didn't respond to her comment; instead, he looked up at her with a half-smile, still panting. He couldn't focus on her face. In fact, he couldn't focus on anything but the little pinpricks of light dancing in his eyes.

"Hey, Noods. I'm not feelin' so good."

Noodle frowned, hefting the older man into her room. She sat him on her bed, where he lay, shaking, like a soldier who had just given up. "What happened?" she asked, wiping his sweaty face with an old bandana, "Something is not right with you; tell me!" The bassist shook his head, chuckling darkly. It made her shiver.

Murdoc lifted his hand, slowly, as if he was too weak to do anything else. The guitarist gasped: his bandages had blead through, and it was seeping from the wound, down his arm, and onto her bed. He wheezed loudly, and she ripped her eyes from his hand to his face. It was pale. His eyelids kept fluttering, as if he was fighting away something.

"Noodle!" he gasped, "Noodle, get outta here."

Her hand was raised, poised to wipe his face again, but Murdoc swatted her hand away with a quickness she hadn't expected. "Hurry! NOW! Get out!" His eyes were crazy, his breathing hitching with every other breath. He wheezed, once, twice, three times, then was silent. Noodle gasped, her hands on her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Murdoc? Murdoc-san, get up. Your scaring me." she said, touching his shoulder. His eyes closed, and she knew he was gone.

"Ha ha, very funny. Please. PLEASE!" Noodle was hysteric, now, twisting the bandana in her hands, tears rolling down her face. Then she noticed the wound.

It was a bite.

She gasped.

And Murdoc's eyes snapped open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"


End file.
